Something dark inviting, dangerous, but oh so tempting
by Trulijux
Summary: Jack meets Pitch at Antarctica. Pitch tries to charm Jack to his side, what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

**Jack Frost x Pitch Black, Blackice This is my first fanfiction, sorry for any misspelled words.  
**Jack Frost stood there about to throw the object that contained his memories, he looked at it, hesitating.  
"I thought this might happen, they never really believed in you. I was just trying to show you that, but I understand." Pitch said with a low voice.  
Jack was furious. He pointed his wand towards Pitch shooting out a blast of frost.  
Pitch summoned a wave of dark sand, protecting him from Jacks pointless attack.  
He charged against Pitch screaming.  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"  
Jack jumped over Pitch sliding against the ice. Another blast of ice hit Pitch's sand.  
"NO? I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE CAST OUT?!" Pitch screamed and attacked him with dark sand.  
Jack dodged and jumped up, screaming as he charged another blast of frost. Pitch deflected it again.  
Frost and fog spread across the area.  
"To not be believed in?"  
Jack looked around. Startled by Pitch sudden voice behind him.  
"To long for...a family."  
Jack pointed his staff towards him. Knowing that you could never let your guard down when it comes to Pitch. But at the same time he felt sympathy towards him, and his eyes looked so sad and lonely.  
"All those years in the shadows I thought no one else knows what this feels like. But now I see I was wrong. Pitch looked up raising his hand towards Jack.  
Jack lowered his wand, looking hopefully against Pitch.  
"We don't have to be alone Jack! I believe in you, and I know children will to." Pitch said walking around Jack.  
"In me?" Jack whispered.  
"Yes!" Pitch laughed.  
There was something about Pitch that called out to him. And there was something in Jack that desperately clung to Pitch as well.  
Something dark inviting, dangerous, but oh so tempting.  
Pitch walked closer towards Jack. Looking with hungry eyes at the frost spirit. He looked so fragile and Pitch felt the need to posses him, control him, making Jack his.  
Jack was so unsure, he clung to his wand looking down at the ice.

Pitch walked even closer towards Jack. He looked down at the white haired boy, and with a soft touch lifted his chin up so that he could see Jack's piercing blue eyes. Eyes that looked so confused and sad.  
"You are free to go Jack, just say no, and I will leave you alone." Pitch slid his hand down Jacks arm, grabbing his hand gently lifting it up, looking at him.  
Jack gasped.  
"I-i-I can't." Jack withdrew his hand, and walked away.  
He flew up into the air clutching the golden box as he looked down at Pitch.  
Those eyes so alluring, and inviting.  
Jack turned around and flew away towards his beloved lake. With his mind full of thoughts.

**Sorry if it was short.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack landed softly on the ice, still feeling the tingle of Pitch's touch.  
He stroked his hand, trying to get rid of the strange feeling.  
_What is this feeling inside me, every time he is near me it feels like he has this grip on my neck, I can't even speak or breath._  
"You are so predictable, Jack."  
Jack quickly turned around finding Pitch standing right behind him.  
He griped his wand screaming at him.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!"  
Pitch chuckled softly in response.  
Suddenly without a warning Jack was overwhelmed by Pitch's shadows.  
Jack could feel them tracing every corner of his body. He kicked and tried to summon the wind to carry him to safety.  
"I gave you an offer Jack. But you would not take it."  
"WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"  
"Oh, I know Jack that deep inside you there is something longing for the darkness and what it has to offer. You know it Jack, you are just trying to deny it."  
Pitch swirled around Jack chuckling.  
Jack's body was suddenly free, and Jack staggered trying to regain balance, he opened his eyes finding himself standing at the bank of the pond.  
Jack took the opportunity and called the wind to carry him away.  
While up in the air he could hear Pitch's voice echoing in his head.  
_You know it Jack._  
**Seems like I can only write short chapters, I'll try to write longer, but my fantasy seems to fail me if I try too hard.  
Uhm..this is the last chapter. Meh…I'll try to write something longer, and more…well made.**


End file.
